Sei (DBRJ)
Sei (セイ, derived from suisei which means "comet"), her birth name being Yarijin (ヤリジヌ, Yarijinu; a pun on the Japanese word for squash, gunyari.) is the main protagonist in the upcoming fanfiction Dragon Ball: Remote Journey (DBRJ ). She is adoptively related to Bulma, Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief (adoptive sister, father and mother respectively), the daughter of Toma and (unnamed mother), the husband of Son Goku, the mother of Yukio and Gosai, and the grandmother of Pan. Since childhood, Sei is known for having exceptional intelligence, being valorous and level-headed but also having the tendency to be temperamental and mischievous. She is a Saiyan originally sent, as an infant, to a planet very distant from Earth, but a technical malfunction in her space pod due to her excessive crying changed the coordinates to Earth. She was found by Dr. Brief after landing hundreds of meters outside of West City. She was taken in after Dr. Brief became fascinated by the possibilities of her origins, and he was the only one to know of her extraterrestrial emergence. Like any Saiyan, she was rambunctious and unkind. At the age of three, she was chased by Bulma after breaking a multitude of her dolls. In this chase, she clumsily fell down a flight of stairs, resulting in her hitting her head many times, bust part of her head open, and putting her into a unresponsive coma, scaring the whole family. Inexplicably, she awoke, fully recovered, after only one and a half days, joyful and well-behaved. She would then go on to meet Goku, discover her knack for fighting and go on to be one of the Earth's special defenders, and the informal co-leader of the Z-Fighters. Appearance Sei has shoulder-length black hair with spiky bangs that does not change at all throughout her life. She also has thick eyebrows. Most days, she wears the Turtle School uniform with a black undershirt and obi around her waist. She has worn with Master Roshi, Kami, and Son kanji on the left side as well as the back. She wears metallic wristbands that generate powerful currents for her signature move, "Electric Nova", black boots with red borders and yellow laces. As a child, she had a monkey-like tail because of her Saiyan blood, and dyed part of her bangs fuchsia pink despite her later disliking the color. Before obtaining the Turtle School gi, she wore a blue sweater-vest with a white, short-sleeved collared shirt underneath, brown shorts, and black shoes. Personality Sei's most prominent trait is her tomboy nature with her disliking of the delicateness of most human girls and her proneness to dress and behave similar to that of a boy, causing Goku to initially believe that she is a boy. Multiple people, including Bulma and Krillin, say that she and Goku are like twins in the that they are both sympathetic, kind-hearted individuals, as well as the fact that they love to fight (even with her good judgement, she still has a hard time saying no to a good fight). Sei contradicts these statements by saying that she "managed to be the twin the common sense and the book smarts." Sei can also be selfish if she lets her emotions take control of her decisions, like when she lied to Chi-Chi and Goku as a child so that her romantic chances with Goku would not be ruined by Goku's pure ignorance and Chi-Chi's ambition to marry him. Contrary to her tough demeanor, Sei can also very sensitive, mostly in the cases of danger or deaths of her loved ones. As a kid, this is shown exponentially when she cries excessively after Krillin dies at the hands of Demon King Piccolo's subordinate, Tambourine; as an adult, she masks most of her sensitivity in her desire for revenge although she is aware revenge is not always the most logical action. In her tween and young adult years, she was also considerably awkward when it came to speaking about romance to anyone, especially since she was not only uneducated on the subject, but she found romance and boyfriends to be a girly topic. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Sisters Category:Fighters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Orphan Category:DBRJ Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Transformation Users